Pinza x various anime character
by Pinza-chan
Summary: So these are "commands" from my friend. She is crazy shipper so yeah Go check her out: /LostInSmallWonderland THIS STORY HAS MULTSHIPS AND MANY ANIMES Current characters & anime: Hibari (KHR), Yata (K), Kyoya (Beyblade), Belphegor (KHR) and Tsukishima (Haikyuu)
1. Hibari x Pinza

**Was Worth It ~ Angst ~ Hibari x Pinza**

* * *

**Song: Just Be Friends - Masomi Kida version**

* * *

Sometimes, dying for close friend can sound cliché. But in mafia, I think it's little bizarre.  
Of course we try to protect boss with all we can. We take hits for him, we fight for him and we just want to make sure that he is safe.  
I was always scared of dying. Or more like dying for someone.  
But what else I could have done?  
It was my mission protect Tsuna while everyone was gone.

That attack of enemy was bigger than we thought. Everyone but me was fighting.  
After all, _you_ told me to not fight. I was fool, when I agreed.  
I took protecting Tsuna as my mission. Tsuna isn't worth of those hitmen. Only their boss could fight with Tsuna.

It's odd. How only one hitman passed all of Vongola's guardians. How he was behind us.  
Maybe it was my fault. If I would have seen him earlier, nothing of this pain would have happened to _you_.  
But the attack come all of sudden.

_I saw it. How a lance's blade flashed._  
_"TSUNA!" _  
_I pushed him away of firing line._  
_It was only few seconds that lance would have gone through of him. _  
_Oh, how do I know? Because I was the one who was pierced with it._  
_I stood there, staring at the lance with wide eyes._  
_Until that goddamn hitman 'tch'd, pulled the lance away and escaped._  
_"Pinza-san!" I heard Tsuna's panicked shout as I fell to floor._  
_Now I saw the roof of our school. It was so familiar. It reminded me of you._  
_I felt how blood cascade out of the wound on my stomach._  
_"Pinza-san!" Tsuna's face appeared to my vision._  
_"T-Tsuna…"_  
_Coughing little blood before continuing._  
_"A-Are you o-okay?"_  
_Tsuna nodded._  
_"I am. Thanks for you. But we have to get help for you."_  
_My vision grew blurry._  
_"C'mon Pinza-san. Hang in there. Everyone is coming" Tsuna talked nonsense with calming voice._  
_"W-Will-" My voice was cracking badly. "Will H-Hibari c-come…?"_  
_Tsuna nodded again._  
_"Of course. Hibari-san is coming too. He will help you. Don't worry."_  
_I lay there, trying to make sense of Tsuna words._  
_I was already closing my eyes, until I heard running._  
_Slowly I turned my head towards the sound._  
_Everyone was there. Running towards me and Tsuna._  
_But the person who I wanted to see most was running ahead. He was quicker than others._  
_A small smile appeared to my lips and few tears left to fall down._  
_"H-Hibari…" I whispered with faint voice. "S-Sorry…"_  
_And then I closed my eyes, letting peacefully darkness to take over…_

I remember the time when I woke up.  
I was in white room. Sitting on floor.  
I sighed and muttered how troublesome.  
But then I saw something gleaming in the pure whiteness.  
It was some kind of window glass.  
I walked to it and pushed my face to it, so I could see clearly.  
I saw _you_, Hibari. You were the one, who I first saw.  
It was weird. Why was everyone on suits?  
Why did everyone cry?  
Why didn't you cry?  
What was going on?  
Then the vision zoomed closer of the center of the crowd.  
There was a grave stone.  
"Here rest the dear friend of our…"  
My face turned pale and felt like I'd vomit soon.  
My name. It was born name on that stone.  
B-But I was alive! I was right here dammit!  
And then memories hit me like a truck.  
_I am dead. I died there._  
I looked around of me again.  
Where the fuck I am?  
Is this after life for me?  
I backed away from window and fell down, sobbing.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**  
**_L_**  
**_E_**  
**_T_**

**_M_**  
**_E_**

**_G_**  
**_O_**

**_B_**  
**_A_**  
**_C_**  
**_K_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

After years, I have finally had peace in my mind.  
Vongola visited my grave every month or so.  
They talked to me long times. Even hours sometimes.  
But their visiting times seemed to become lesser and lesser.  
It made me sad but I didn't mind. After all I had all the time to wait.  
And you were there. Visiting me everyday. Spending hours with me.  
Sometimes you were in silence.  
Sometimes you talked to me few words.  
You rarely showed your tears.  
But I know that it hurt you.  
Because most of times, you were crying inside.  
But don't worry.  
I'm waiting for you all.  
Waiting you to come to home.  
To come to me.

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,remove spaces,Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**


	2. Yata x Pinza

**Jumper ~ Fluff ~ Yata x Pinza**

* * *

**Song: 96Neko - Mikigata no Chou**

* * *

Yata's and Pinza's friendship has only gotten deeper and deeper with the time that they spent together. They both have somewhat stopped shuttering. Well almost.  
They both have obvious crush to each others, but as tsunderes, they deny it, while blushing madly, whenever someone asked.

Right now, these two friends we're walking to Yata's apartment.  
"Damn it's cold…" Pinza murmured.  
"That's probably because you are wearing only T-shirt on January" Yata chuckled softly.  
"It's not my fault that my hoodie dropped to the river" Pinza pouted childishly.  
Yata blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah. Well, we're here."  
He opened the door with keys and let Pinza go to inside.  
Pinza smiled and walked to the living room, jumping to sitting to couch.  
"You have nice home" she grinned.  
"R-Really? Thanks" Yata replied nervously.  
Why was he nervous? Because it was first time to let a girl to his apartment.

In the end, he was nervous without reason.  
They had really good time by drinking hot cocoa and playing video games.  
Now, Pinza was standing at the door way.  
"I had really fun today" Pinza grinned. "We should do this again sometime."  
"Yeah" nodded Yata, before realizing something. "Wait a sec."  
He run to his room and returned with big red jumper. The one that is always tied to his waist.  
"You can borrow this. T-There is cold anyway" Yata gave the jumper to Pinza.  
"R-Really? T-Thanks" she wear the jumper with blush across her cheeks. "W-Well I guess I'll see ya later."  
Yata nodded and they waved byes.

Outside, Pinza smiled to herself as she hugged her chest and buried face to the jumper, taking deep breath of Yata's scent while letting blush grow on her cheeks.

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,remove spaces,Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**


	3. Fanservice Drabbles

**~Fanservice drabbles~**

* * *

**Song: Nightcore - Dirty Mind**

* * *

**Wrong Time ~ Kyoya x Pinza**

Kyoya yawned and opened bathroom's door.  
Lat night he had come back to Pinza's house pretty late, but somehow he have managed to woke up normally.  
Without much thinking, he took his toothbrush and started morning routines.  
He was too busy to notice what was wrong; the shower was on.  
But when he heard it go off, he understood.  
Soon out stepped *cough*naked*cough* Pinza. She didn't look pleasant to see Kyoya there, staring at her and her body.  
Kyoya felt how he face heated up and blood was about to cascade from his nose.  
Quickly, Pinza grabbed her towel wrap herself to it and faced Kyoya with –red– dead-serious expression.  
"How long you're gonna stare, idiot?!" Pinza yelled and kicked Kyoya out of bathroom.  
After she slammed door close, Kyoya let smirk appear to his lips.

**Trampoline ~ Yata x Pinza**

Yata wondered –skated– around the peaceful part of city. He hadn't seen Val or Pinza for while, which bothered him more than it should.  
Suddenly he heard familiar girl's voice.  
"But it seems scary" the voice, Pinza's voice protested.  
"Aw c'mon. It's fun!" another voice, which was unfamiliar – meaning that Pinza wasn't with Val, replied.  
Yata skated closer to voices and saw big trampoline, a blonde girl standing next to it, and Pinza standing on rail of balcony.  
"Are you sure about this?" red haired girl asked from her friend.  
"100% sure. Seriously it's fun" the blonde smiled.  
Pinza sighed. "Okay. Here I go" Pinza stepped off and let herself fall to trampoline with small yelp, only to hit the black cloth and was sent back to air.  
She laughed as her friend gave her applause.  
But that wasn't what took control of Yata's mind.  
Not at all.  
His gaze was trapped to upper part of Pinza's body, lower than her head tho.  
That's right. Yata was staring her bouncing –small– chest with wide eyes.  
He couldn't help it but let nosebleed come.  
Right then, Pinza, who was trying to stop jumping, looked at him and saw the blood.  
"YATA?!" She shout-asked confused.  
Yata wiped blood away, bowed and ran away, blush taking over his face.

**Pervert Ojiisan ~ Hibari x Pinza**

Pinza sighed and stepped out of women's dress room.  
She was currently at the beach, which somehow was empty, with Hibari. Oh wait that explains why there wasn't people.  
And why was she with Hibari? Simple; he forced her.  
With those problems, she could bear. But when Hibari made her wear bikinis, she wasn't sure anymore. She didn't liked the idea to wear them, even tho they were just black normal bikinis with print of skull at the right side of top part.  
Sighing again, she walked to Hibari who was waiting for her.  
Pinza couldn't help herself but blush when she saw Hibari's topless body.  
"Herbivore…"  
"What now, Ojiisan?" Pinza rolled her eyes, as Hibari glared at her. "Fine. What now, Hibari?"  
Hibari didn't reply. He just took her hand to his own and headed to the water.  
Pinza followed him quietly, being lost in her thoughts.  
But Hibari break her small wonderland by lifting her up by her waist.  
"Wha-"  
Pinza's words were cut as Hibari threw her to the water.  
Struggling, Pinza rose up and glared Hibari.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
But Hibari only smirked and lifted his right hand.  
Breath taking view, on bad way, took over of Pinza's vision. Bikini's top part. He was holding it.  
Pinza looked down and indeed, her chest was without any kind of cover.  
Blushing, Pinza covered her chest with left hand and tried to get the top part from Hibari with right hand.  
"Give it back, pervert Ojiisan!"  
Hibari easily dodged all Pinza's attacks, stare never leaving her poorly covered boobs.  
Pouting Pinza stopped.  
"You are a big perverted jerk Ojiisan."  
Hibari smirked again and smashed his lips to hers.  
Pinza froze and her left hand fell back to her side. Hibari chuckled into the kiss before gave the top part back and left walking towards beach.

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,remove spaces,Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**


	4. Belphegor x Pinza

**"Accident" ~ Fanservice ~ Belphegor x Pinza**

* * *

**Song: Nightcore - Joystick**

* * *

Pinza was lying on the bed of guestroom. She had gone to pay visit to the Varia's mansion, out of boredom. Mainly she wanted to come and see Lussuria but there was a change that a certain Prince was also on her mind.  
Today Lussuria left for quick mission but made Pinza to stay in the mansion. So right now, red haired girl was listening music, blocking out all thoughts and outer noises.

Girl with her eyes closed and blasting music didn't, of course, notice when guestroom's door cracked open and someone crept in.  
Boy scanned Pinza's form with his eyes, seeing that she was wearing only a way too big T-shirt, which covered her upper part of body.  
Being a girl who almost never wore skirts, Pinza didn't even bothered to think how her leg was, as long it was comfy.  
In other words, her legs were wide open, showing her black panties.  
Boy smirked, walked over her and-

Pinza shot her eyes open as she felt sudden weight on top of her.  
"BEL!" she yelped loudly and blushed as she noticed Bel's face on her –still small– boobs.  
Bel ushishishi'd and hummed for reply.  
"What the actual fuck are you doing?"  
"I tripped" Bel lifted his head up and smirked.  
"….." Red head fell to the silent.  
"Ushishishi, what's wrong Princess?"  
"Didn't you say Prince never falls?"  
"I did" Bel smirked wider, and crawled to more comfortable position.  
_He. Fucking. Crawled. To. Top. Of. Me. Fully. _Short girl thought and scoffed.  
"Bel you have fi-"  
But grey eyes widened as she felt something sliding to her left breast. Nudging her head up, now holding herself with elbows, Pinza saw Bel's hand top of it.  
"Bel…" her voice started to sound creepy.  
"Accident, my Princess" Bel laughed again and squeezed sensitive mound on his hand.  
"That wasn't accident, you freaking idiot!" Pinza snapped, blushing furiously.  
"Is that so?" Bel tightened his grip, making Pinza bite back a gasp.  
"Bel, get the fuck out of my room!" Pinza pushed him off.  
Last 'ushishishi' left from Bel's lips as he calmly walked out.  
Pinza rolled her eyes, annoyed of his "accident".

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,remove spaces,Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**


	5. Tsukishima x Pinza

**Volleyball ~ Fluff ~ Tsukishima x Pinza**

* * *

**Song: Milky Change - Stolen Dance**

* * *

"Come on Pipsqueak, it can't be so hard."  
"Shut up Tsukki."  
"Jump and hit the ball back to me."  
"I know."  
"Show it then" Tsukishima threw a new volleyball over the web.  
Pinza jumped again and tried to hit the ball but never reached it. Her jump was too low, like always.  
"Stupid volleyball" Pinza murmured to herself.  
"You really suck at this" Tsukishima chuckled.  
"No shit Sherlock" Pinza huffed.  
"Hm?" Tsukishima smirked. "Is Pipsquek annoyed?"  
"Fuck you Tsukki..."  
That made Tsukishima freeze. _Fuck you...?_  
Pinza was rather cold when she got annoyed or mad but she never cursed to him.  
Deep silence took over the gym. Pinza stared the volley ball on Tsukishima's hand without noticing boy's slightly hurt expression.  
It lasted seconds, even minutes, until Tsukishima clicked his tongue, which made Pinza look at him.  
Tsukishima dropped the ball and walked to Pinza's side of the web.  
"What the-?" Pinza left question open as Tsukishima leaned towards her.  
"You really are stupid" Tsukishima smirked before stole kiss from Pinza  
As he pulled away, Pinza had wide eyes and deep blush.  
"Oh look at it. Pipsquek is blushing" Tsukishima laughed, but his laugh was cut quickly as someone throw at his head.  
Both of them looked to gym's door - now facing Val with dark aura and icy smile.  
"Don't touch my female Yamaguchi."

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,remove spaces,Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**


End file.
